The staff investigator is a scientist or physician or physician-scientist with demonstrated leadership qualities who will foster collaborations, team science proposals, and transdisciplinary and translational efforts In an area where he or she is expert. The proposed staff Investigators include Dr. Colleen Sweeney who leads the UC Davis Breast Cancer Research Initiative, Dr. John Boone, who leads the Imaging Initiative, and Dr.Chong-Xian Pan, who leads the initiative urothelial cancers. These individuals will use the time and salary they are provided to extend the scope, reach, and Impact of cancer-related Investigations into the causes and cures for breast cancers, superior Imaging modalities for diagnostic and therapeutic purposes, and new, collaborative approaches to the management of cancers of the bladder.